Southwest Forest
.Southwest Forest is an area located north of Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. It is where Babidi hid his spaceship when he arrived on Earth. This is also where Majin Vegeta sacrifices himself in a attempt to kill Majin Buu. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Kalin *Sayaka *Moka Training! Light and Darkness against the Avatar of Destruction! Team 1 Sayaka * Health: KO/37,500 * Speed: 137.5 (288) * Strength: 100 (250) * Signature: Angelic Acension * Stamina: 650/1,000 * Effects: Slow Regen Regen every other turn Physical absorption speed every dodged physical attack Moka * Health: 4,482/15,000 * Speed: 35 (43.75) * Strength: 35 (43.75) * Signature: True Vampire Form * Stamina: 760/1,000 Team 2 Kalin *Health: 42,987 *Speed: 210290 *Strength: 225365 *Stamina: 1,000/1000 *Items: Sword2 *Effects: Skilled Combatantspeed while attacking *Signatures: None The Battle to 1 hp! *Turn Order: Moka, Sayaka, Kalin * Moka's Rosary falls off, releasing her True Vampire Form. * Sayaka enters her two android stage's, her wings growing brighter and larger each transformation. She then enters Angelic Ascension, Her eye's and pupils going pure white, she hovers inches above the ground. *"You two are truly magnificent beings. I stand in awe of your presences...however, I've fought greater foes than you,so I surely hope you forgive me for this!" Kalin said, drawing his swords before slashing at both girls four times in a spinning motionhit moka, 5,063 Damagehit Sayaka,6,750 Damage * Moka laughs. "You're quite ignorant. How dare you hit two, poor, helpless, little girls?" She laughs and then punches Kalin 4 times.hit,440 damage * Sayaka chuckles before teleporting behind Kalin and shooting him with a Hell's Flashdamage *Kalin responded by slashing Sayaka 6 Times with his swords, before hopping away from her, his robes slightly burned by her surprise attack.hit,6,750 damage He grinned at them. "Helpless, indeed. " Absorbed 5 speed * Moka laughs. "Honestly, we're just girls. Why would you want to hurt us?" She says and then fires 3 Ki Blasts at Kalin.miss *Kalin dodges the blasts effortlessly. He then smiles. "I'm sorry if I created some misunderstanding. Its just in my nature to help others get stronger. I hope that you'll go all out during this fight..."He said, before activating his Demon and Human Transformations."As I intend to. But I don't intend to harm you...well, not severely." * Sayaka shoots Kalin with a Power beammiss, then teleports in-front of Kalin , here eyes flashing even brighter in an attempt to blind him (Solar Flare)miss * Moka rushes Kalin and hits his torso with 5 Ki Blasts.hit...what!?damage *Kalin slashes Sayaka 6 Times with his swordshit,6,750 damage absorbed 5 speed * Sayaka shoots another Hell's Flash at Kalinmiss * Moka, growing annoyed, charges Kalin and shoots off a Dark Explosionhitfollowed by another Ki Blastmiss1,320damage *"Come on, try harder!" He yelled to Moka in a rather encouraging manner, before firing a Arcthunder Bolt at Sayaka3 Kinetic 16,425 damage "You, miss angel, can keep doing what you are doing..." * Sayaka simply points a finger at Kalin as another Hell's Flash shoot out at him.hitdamage *Kalin leaps out of the explosion the blast leaves behind, slashing Sayaka 6 times[ 4 hit, 6,750 damage], before launching two thunder bolts at Mokahit, 5,475 damage Sayaka is Eliminated. Speed Absorbed * Moka, realizing her partner had been knocked out decided she would need to go all out. She uses a Solar Flaremiss, and then rushes in with a punchmiss followed by a close range Dark Explosiondamage. *Kalin coughed, as a cloud of dust surrounded him. He felt significantly drained after being hit by so many attacks, weak as they were individually. He began to clap, smiling at the White-haired woman standing before him. "That...was pretty good. I'm impressed, miss. Now I'll give you Three more chances to take me out before I end this. You can start whenever." * Moka looks at him. "Let's just finish this." She then fires towards him 2 Dark Explosions and a Ki Blastdamage *Kalin grinned as he stretched. "Dont worry, we'll be finished soon enough. That's one..." * Moka fires one more Dark Explosion and rushes with 2 punches.miss *Kalin dodges all of Moka's attacks, slashing her dark explosion into nothing, and sidestepping her punches."Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. Oh well, that's two..." * Moka fires off 2 more Dark Explosions and fires a final Ki Blast. *Kalin rushes Moka, dodging all the waves of energy, and grasping her by her wrist. He had an oddly disappointed look on his face."That's three." He said quietly, before sending an electrical charge through Moka's body, knocking her out. 2 Kinetic 5,475 damage reduced to 4,481 damage Moka falls unconscious. *Battle Over! XP Gains *Kalin gains 26,250xp *Moka earns 2,310xp Aftermath! It'll just be one bite! Kalin sat against a tree in the depths of the forest. The angel Sayaka had left some time ago, disappearing in a flash of light. However, the other girl, the- and Kalin was surprised to hear himself think it-Vampire, was still asleep, perhaps more worn out by his attacks than the other. He simply passed the time until she awoke by bandaging the wounds he'd received. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Moka wakes up, rubbing her eyes, and winces in pain from the cuts and bruises left from the fight. "Ah, she wakes. Finally."Kalin said, smiling as he continued to bandage his waist. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice rest in the enchanted forest?" Moka looks around and blinks. "I guess. I'm not used to sleeping in forests." She says jokingly. "Well, I do, as it happens. I hope you appreciate the accommodations of mother nature." He said, bringing her attention to the fact that she had been lying inside his robe, which had been filled with leaves to provide cushion. Moka looks down. "Oh, thank you. It is quite smooth, the robe." She says with a smile. I appreciate the compliment. I've been told it was made by the greatest of crafters." Kalin said, smiling. "So, feeling any better after the spar? I may have hit a little harder than I meant to..." As he continued to bandage himself, Moka noticed that a portion of the bandage went across his neck, and a fair amount of blood had soaked through it, as opposed to the other, less serious wounds he'd taken. Moka looks at his neck and gasps. "Oh no, did... Did I bite your neck?" She asks concerned, covering her mouth with her hands. Kalin began to laugh at this. "Heh, bite me? With all the force you put in, I'm surprised I have a neck to bandage!" he continued to laugh joyfully, even as the mark burned as much as the curse he had branded on his arm. "Dont worry about this, though. From what I could tell, you really enjoyed it..." Moka blushes and looks away and inspects her surroundings. She spots a nearby tree that has been knocked down, splintered at the base of the trunk. She then looks up and notices the clouds rolling in. "How much do you remember, miss...?" Kalin asked, looking up to notice the clouds rolling in. "Oh, maybe we should find shelter before I ask questions." Moka answers him, "All I remember is an angel..." and then she feels drops of water begin to fall against her skin. "Amnesia, huh? Perhaps it has something to do with that transformation you endured...Well, no time to think of that now!" He said, as he ran over beside Moka, and helped her to her feet. Moka jumped up and followed Kalin, as they ran through the rain, looking for shelter. After a few minutes, They came to an empty cave. Kalin pointed it out to Moka, and they ran inside, both thoroughly soaked by the rain. Moka lays down on the cave floor, exhausted and cold from the downpour. Kalin lies beside her, his face slightly blue. Having forgotten his robe out in the rain, Kalin had been exposed to it far more than he needed to be. "A-a-are you a-alright, Miss?" he asked. Moka nodded, her eyes closed shut, shaking from the cold of the breeze and the drying rain on her skin. Kalin removed his soaked gloves, which were doing absolutely nothing to warm him, as he grasped for Moka's arm. "H-hey. You don't look too good..." Moka flinches at his cold touch to her arm and curls into a ball, shaking. "M-miss... I think y-you may need to do something about this...here..." Kalin said, shivering as he tore the bandages around his neck wound, exposing it to the air. The scent of dried blood hit Moka almost immediately. "I-if you drink s-some of m-my blood, you should be strong enough t-to get us both out of here..." Moka looks at his neck and licks her lips. "But... but it'll m-make you w-weaker..." She said softly. "I'd rather be weak than dead. Wouldn't you agree? Please...just do it before the temperature out here drops too much..." he said, smiling slightly. Category:Battle Grounds